Give me Love
by Romynii
Summary: Año 2111. "El amor otorga la paz que todo ser necesita"


**Hola! Esta pareja siempre me gustó, y lamento que no haya nada de ellos en TVD. Así que les dejo aquí mi historia sobre ellos. Espero les guste!  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a CW y L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.  
**

**Give me Love (K&E)  
**

"_El amor otorga la paz que todo ser necesita."_

Elena nunca imaginó seguir con vida un siglo después. Al menos le hubiera gustado que esa vida fuera más alegre. Hacía cinco décadas, Stefan y Damon la habían abandonado en Montreal, sin un justo motivo. Y, a partir de ese momento, ella supo que debería transitar la eternidad por sus propios medios. Sola.

Visitó ciudades de todo el mundo. Atravesó una época de Ripah, de la cual pudo ingeniárselas para superarla sin ayuda de nadie, forzando su autocontrol a niveles inimaginables. Conoció gente y bebió sangre de miles de venas. Se había convertido en lo que más detestaba. Pero no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarse como era y continuar. Algo dentro de ella le impedía quitarse el anillo de lapislázuli bajo el sol abrasador de un verano desértico.

Así fue cómo, cincuenta años después de quedar a la deriva en un mundo de tentaciones, sangre y humanos que jamás la comprenderían, decidió regresar a Mystic Falls. Por supuesto, no conocía a ninguno de los habitantes que cruzaba. En un siglo, el pueblo se había renovado por completo.

Era de noche. Las calles estaban vacías. Los negocios, cerrados. Solo se apreciaban las luces encendidas y el bullicio proveniente del Grill. Elena se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en el aparcamiento. Viró la cabeza a ambos lados con una sensación de familiaridad que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo.

De repente, detrás de ella apareció un hombre que la cogió por la cintura y llevó los labios al cuello de la vampiresa. Ella fue más rápida y, antes de que pudiera clavarle los colmillos como si se tratara de una inocente humana, se volteó y enfrentó al atacante. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Se habría imaginado toparse con cualquiera, pero no con el mismísimo Klaus Mikaelson.

Por el primer vistazo, Elena notó que el híbrido había bebido algunas copas de más. Sin embargo, lucía tan asombrado como ella. La vampira mordió su labio inferior y se arrojó a los brazos de Klaus, evitando detenerse a meditar en ello un segundo más. La respuesta de él fue inmediata. Envolvió la pequeña cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos y la alzó sin esfuerzos. Se descubrió a sí mismo anhelando no tener que separarse nunca de la mujer que estrechaba con tanta pasión y dulzura.

Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que se abrazaban, y un sentimiento profundo golpeó sus corazones. Quizás la desesperante soledad que los invadía fue lo que los unió, lo que los hizo encontrarse en los ojos del otro. Porque Stefan y Damon habían matado a todos los híbridos de Klaus y lo habían dejado solo; porque su familia no lo quería ver ni en figurita; porque nadie se le acercaba deliberadamente. Klaus infundía terror, incluso a quienes no lo conocían. Era como una impronta pegada en su frente. Los humanos, si no los obligaba, le rehuían. Él no solía caerle bien a nadie. Excepto a Elena.

Ella se sintió feliz tras tantos años de tristezas. Por fin había encontrado a alguien de su pasado. La mayoría de sus conocidos habían muerto; y los que no, estaban dispersos por el mundo, lejos suyo. Esa era la vida de los vampiros. Elena entendía que no podía mantenerlos consigo por toda la eternidad. Seguramente tendrían épocas en las que estarían más cerca del resto y volverían a unirse como antes, pero también necesitaban hacer su existencia a su manera. Cada uno por su lado.

El híbrido la separó un poco, solo para mirarla a los ojos. Pensar que hacía poco más de un siglo la había perseguido hasta el cansancio para romper la maldición y luego crear híbridos con su sangre. Pensar que en un momento había deseado matarla. O que él mismo la había matado en la noche de ruptura de la maldición. Y pensar que ahora no podía dejarla ir, que su corazón no quería hacerlo. Que aunque intentara ocultarse bajo corazas de híbrido maligno y sádico, con Elena no le funcionaría, porque en ese simple abrazo le había arrebatado el corazón.

Ni Klaus ni Elena comprendían lo que había sucedido entre ellos, cómo en pocos minutos se vieron y todas las angustias se dispersaron por el aire. Cómo sus almas los dejaban respirar con alivio a pesar de que no les hiciera verdadera falta.

Klaus acunó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besó en la frente, dejando los labios allí unos segundos. Elena cerró los ojos y aguardó mientras le acariciaba los antebrazos con sus pulgares lentamente. La intimidad de la situación la sorprendía, pero se negaba a romperla por temor a que todo se arruinara y ella volviera a quedar sola, a la deriva. No, eso no lo ocasionaría. Dejó que Klaus se tomara su tiempo y le besara toda la cara. Esperó pacientemente, conteniendo la ansiedad en su interior. Un monstruo había despertado en ella, pensó. Ya lo había sentido antes, pero nunca como en ese momento. El monstruo la debilitaba, la hacía flaquear. Era la mayor aspiración de todo ser, pero a la vez lo más detestado porque traía consigo cosas que nadie podía explicarse al sentirlas. El monstruo del amor la había acechado. Klaus asintió, como leyendo su mente. Le levantó el mentón con su mano dulcemente y plantó un beso corto en sus labios.

– Prométeme que no me dejarás solo – le rogó, desmoronándose delante de ella, producto del alcohol. De otro modo, Klaus nunca hubiera abierto su corazón.

Elena lo condujo a un banco cercano y permaneció sentada junto a él, debatiendo la situación en su cabeza.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, cuando Elena creía que ya no había esperanzas de volver a encontrarse con quienes adoró en su momento. Cuando pensó que se quedaría sola por el resto de la eternidad. Cuando todas las luces de su mundo se apagaron, una pequeña llamita roja brilló entre la inmensa oscuridad.

Klaus había sido un maldito, un despreciable ser que por mucho tiempo no merecía existir. Fue el peor de los hombres y vampiros de todas las épocas, pero estaba tan solo como ella. Y se comprendían. Los dos habían experimentado la más profunda soledad, la angustia que opacaba toda esperanza, toda calma; las añoranzas de un compañero de ruta en el que confiar las espaldas.

Ahora que se tenían, que se habían encontrado, estaban seguros los dos de que no se abandonarían por nada en el mundo. Al menos, Klaus, lo tenía bien claro. Elena sería suya, tarde o temprano. Elena lo elegiría. Pero él no sabía que Elena lo había elegido desde el primer instante en que se volteó y le vio ahí, parado frente al renovado Mystic Grill de 2111.


End file.
